Remembrance
by icedrosewolf
Summary: A short story that takes place about 4 years after Endless Waltz. Shows some of what happened and where the pilots ended up. Some angst, but mostly a story about being able to overcome things.
1. Chapter 1 Quatre

**Remembrance**

Quatre leaned back in the plush leather chair behind the wide old oak desk, the gleaming polish marred in some places with gouges, and deeper memories, he could remember at a young age playing on his fathers' desk with his toys. A smile played at the edges of his mouth, his long fingered hands reached out to the phone in the corner of the desk before he pulled back, a frown marring his face.

_'4 years…. So long and yet not long enough'_. He thought sadly.

His left hand came up to massage the bridge of his nose tiredly; he slipped into memories of the past.

////He and the guys at the beach, the sand surf and sun. He felt the cool salt laden breeze, the wet sand stuck to his feet, the jeans rolled up to his calves as he walked along the shoreline with Trowa, talking about things. Duo and Heero could be seen building a sand castle together, probably with designs on destroying it afterwards. Wufei sleeping under the shade of a tree, a floppy straw hat perched over his face, blocking out the suns rays////

_'The good old days I suppose' _he sighed sadly as his thoughts faded back to the present, he wanted to change it but didn't know how.

He looked up into a set of blue eyes the were the mirror of his own.

"Make the call Quatre. It's time to start healing." The smoky voice of his cousin pleaded with him.

"We didn't part badly." He said

"No you didn't. You just parted, with nothing said, nothing done. Have ANY of you even said 5 words to each other in all this time?" She demanded

"Well no…."

"My point exactly. You spent who knows how long together, ONLY to walk away from each other before resolving anything. How can you expect to go forward still tied to the past?" Her voice echoed in the room

She held out the phone once more her smoky voice no longer pleading but demanding,"Call them, lay whatever demons still haunt you all to rest? Besides it's totally unlike you to be so indecisive. Your father wouldn't have approved." She smiled to take the sting out of her words before walking to the door though knowing that Quatre didn't neccisarily care what his father thought.

"Please? You need this just as much as they do." Her soft voice carried to him the weight of her concern as the heavy old oaken door clicked softly, he stared at the door listening to the hum of the phone in his hand.

_'I think I will call, it can't hurt anything and at worse they'll say they won't come.'_ He thought, before pushing all thoughts of their not coming resolutely out of his mind _'And I really should let Angel know to knock first dammit.'_

_'Chang Wufei first I think….'_ He smiled as he dialed the number that had taken him weeks to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 Wufei

Chang Wufei was settled in the corner of his couch in his cabin up in the mountains. A cheery fire crackled in the fireplace, turning the red hair on his shoulder dark blood red. In his arms was his son; Devon was 3 years old and as cute as a button. His dark gaze centered on his son, who hair was a darker shade of his mothers red, yet his eyes were as dark as his own. He turned to find his wife of 3 years looking at him silently, her wide blue-gray eyes smiling at him.

"Is he really that cute or is it just us?" Illana whispered

"It's probably just us." He says

"Nah…." They say in unison.

Suddenly the shrill of the phone broke the comfortable silence.

"Who on earth?" He wondered

_'Who in the world would be calling at this hour?!' _He thought to himself as he handed Devon to Illana before setting out to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he inquired

"Wufei you are a very hard man to track down." Said the cultured voice on the other end

"Qu..Quatre?!" he gasps.

//// Wufei reached out to steady the unbalanced form of his slight blonde friend.

"Quatre, I don't think you'll ever be a master of the katana." He said

"Sure I will. You're a great teacher!" Quatre spoke

Wufei shook his head in wonder at how anyone could possibly want to continue getting whacked with the wooden practice swords, but the slight blonde was determined.

"All right…."////

Wufei shook the memory out of his head as he listened to Quatre's request; it had been four years after all.

"All right Quatre, I'll be there. I have some things to get wrapped up here." He said

"Oh and Wufei, Congratulations." Quatre said.

The click and resounding dial tone in his ear was very final, he wondered what he had just agreed to.

"Illana? I'll be making a trip in the next week or so, do you think you can handle the school and Devon on your own?" He asked his wife

"Yes, I can…. Where are you going?"

"To visit some old friends."

"The other pilots?"

"Yes…..Do you trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're one of the most honorable people I know Wufei."

"I was in love with another of the pilots, but I don't want to hurt you."

"So? You were together a long time. I was in love with another person before you too. Doesn't mean I have any reason to not trust you."

"But what if something happens?"

Illana just stared at him, the silence stretching into a very uncomfortable sensation.

"Wufei, if something happens it happens. Just don't tell me about it okay?" her soft Irish brogue softening her words.

"Okay…" He said

"All right, now tell me about this pilot….. Before I expire from jealousy." She grinned

"Well he had long hair, always in a braid…. violet eyes, and a ready smile for anyone."

"And does this mystery man have a name?"

"Duo Maxwell."


	3. Chapter 3 Duo

Duo Maxwell was scrounging in his fridge for something to eat.

_'Ah yes…nothing like curling up on ones sofa to veg out in front of the tube……'_ He thought happily extracting cheese and ham from the fridge…. _'and who could miss a classic like 'The Blob''_

He hummed, while moving around the tiny kitchen fixing him a sandwich. On his way out of the kitchen he tripped over his very large dog.

"Darn it Shingami! Can't you lay someplace else besides the doorway?" He grumbled at the dog

Shingami raised his head balefully and stared at Duo with large brown eyes saying 'I highly doubt it, so you may as well get used to it bub.'

And after 6 months with the gangly beast Duo figured he should have been used to his ways by now…Duo shook his head and moved to the overstuffed couch in front of the TV and settled in for the late early movie. Shortly after the opening credits, his cat Zero came and settled on his lap, purring contentedly.

About half way through the movie Duo was sleeping soundly. His hand was on Shingami's furry flank where he had been petting the dog before falling asleep. The cat was perched on Duo's shoulder sleeping as well. The entire thing presented a very cozy picture, unless of course you didn't count the screams coming from the TV screen.

The phone rang shrilly from the kitchen, Shingami barked at the sound, the cat leaped and the fur on it's back rose as it hissed at the barking dog. In short all hell broke loose.

Duo rolled off the couch, waking to a slobbery kiss from his dog.

"Ick…." He muttered, searching for the phone in the disaster area he called his home, he heard it ringing therefore it had to be there.

"Hey? I always wondered where that candy bar went." He said, amazed.

Finally after five minutes of frantic searching, which was most likely good for the house, Duo found the phone.

"Hallo? Maxwell residence." He said into the phone..

"Maxwell? What on earth took you so long?" the slightly annoyed voice on the other end asked

"Welll….." Duo began as he launched into a descriptive of his rushed hunt for the phone.

"Quatre? Hey Quatre? You there?"

"I'm here…. sorry I asked, but here." Quatre responded.

"Ahh well…you did ask. By the way, why did you call…. at –" Duo glances at his clock on the far wall of his apartment " 2:00 am ?! in the morning?"

"Oh? Is it really that late there? I always forget the time differences between the colonies. Anyway enough chit chat." Quatre said

"Were we?" Duo asked

"Were we what?" asked Quatre, almost completely baffled.

"Chit chatting."

"Yes….." Quatre went on to explain his plans to Duo, Duo nodding every once in a while and interrupting frequently.

When they finally hung up the phone 2 hours later Duo was bone tired, but feeling decidedly peaceful.

_'4 years….. and too much time has been wasted. '_ Duo thought reflecting on the last time they had all gotten together.

//// The party like atmosphere bothered Duo…for reasons he wasn't quite sure of.. Maybe it was the way Heero seemed to be staring a hole in him. Oh yes, that was probably it.

"Hmm? Did you say something Quatre?" He asked absently.

"Actually no, I've just been standing here repeating your name for the last five minutes and wondering if you were still here in the room…." Quatre smiled as he said it ruining the effect.

"Sorry I must have been on Mars or something."

"Almost weird to think that in a couple of decades that might actually be true from some of human kind…" Quatre wondered out loud…

Duo watched absently as Trowa pounced on the blonde and dragged him off, their heads close together… ////

Duo shuddered as he reflected on the memory of the harsh words that had been said that night, then shaking the cobwebs of the flashback from his memory he grimaces and thinks_, 'For a night that started out so well it certainly ended crummy.'_

He sighed as he thought about Trowa and Quatre, as he realized he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight anyway, He wished that things had been different between him and Heero….


	4. Chapter 4 Trowa

Trowa Barton was snuggled down in his bed when the phone rang.

_'I am just going to let the damn thing ring'_ He thought irritably.

"Trowa!! Pick up the phone!" Catherine yelled.

Trowa who had been up all night the night before working was seriously thinking about just letting it ring, and probably would have if Catherine hadn't yelled at him.

A tanned hand reached out and slapped at his bedside stand, the phone was there someplace.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone, minute later he was sitting upright in the bed, the phone clutched so hard his knuckles were white.

"Quatre…" he whispered

"Yes Trowa?"

"I never expected to hear from you again…."

"Was it really that bad Trowa?" Quatre asked quietly

Trowa was silent for long minutes thinking of the time he had spent with his former lover_ 'No it wasn't that bad…just oppressive…' _he sighed to himself sadly

"No Quatre is was never bad…..I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"The years have certainly made you talkative."

"I'm on the phone…..I sorta have to talk.."

Trowa smiled thinking of the blonde boy….

"Trowa…I'm inviting all the pilots back to my estate for a get together…to see how we have all fared. I'd really like it if you came…" Quatre sounded uncertain

Trowa was thinking it over. He laid his head down on his knees and thought about what seeing his old friends would be like.

Quatre, who he missed terribly on bad days, oh hell who he missed terribly…. it'd be wonderful to see him again, and see how the last 4 years had treated his small angel.

Duo, who had eyes only for Heero…and Vice versa…. the fight those two had…it's no wonder it didn't work out…. _'Wonder how They are doing….. it'd be great to see them all again'_ he thought

It'd even be nice to see Wufei, who'd almost seemed the 5th wheel in the whole thing…

"Trowa?" Quatre questioned

"Yes Quatre….. I would enjoy coming home." Trowa finally spoke

Trowa set the phone back in the cradle several minutes later and thought about it, yes it was home…A home he missed.


	5. Chapter 5 Heero

Heero Yuy stood in the glass elevator. He was thinking of the call from about a week ago. It had taken this long for Jaylena to convince him he needed to go to the get together anyway.

The corners of Heero's mouth twitched as he thought of the small spirited woman he'd been dating for the last year, she'd helped to bring him out of his shell, after he and Duo had broken up. In the end she'd pushed him out the door and told him he was going and she wasn't letting him back in till he went. He fingered the soft blue cloth of his shirt as he remembered Duo. The pain he'd felt when Duo said he hated him, that earth shattering, mind numbing, all encompassing pain.

Why on Earth he'd felt compelled to tell Duo that he hated him as well was still beyond his reasoning.

Jaylena had helped, she'd slowly brought him out of his shell, rebuilt his heart from the splinters that were left, made him feel whole. But she couldn't make him forget Duo.

_'Lord knows I sometimes wish she could, it would be simpler if I could just forget him. '_ He thought cynically.

He smiled out right at the thought of Jay's reply to something like that.

_'She probably tell me to get over myself, we all need to experience pain to move on and grow. '_ His smile turned into a chuckle.

The smile stayed on his face as he made it to the suite of rooms that Quatre had rented for this occasion changing the location at the last minute from his estate to this very nice Tokyo hotel on earth, He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a little unsure of what to expect, or more likely who to expect.

A smiling red haired woman with gray-blue eyes and a large dog of uncertain parentage wasn't it.

"Umm…. Hello?" He said uncertainly

"Oh Hello!" the woman beamed at him.

"I'm Heero Yuy? This is the Winner Reunion?" Heero questioned

"OH!! Of course! Come on in!" She threw the door wide.

Heero stood there and gaped, Wufei was holding a small red haired child on his hip and talking to Trowa. Quatre was defending himself with a broom against a very large green reptile that seemed intent on showing it's newfound love for him. Duo was standing and talking to a striking girl who looked a lot like Quatre. And the biggest surprise of all was when Jaylena came and took his hand and led him into the room.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at her or hug her.

"Happy Birthday Heero." She whispered shoving him gently towards Duo.

Still surprised by Jaylena's being there he was doubly so when Duo ran up and hugged him.

"But?" Heero questioned.

"It's good to see you again." Duo stated quietly, moving around Heero as though examining all the minute and large wear and tear of the last 4 years.

"Stand. Still. Duo…." Heero said, exasperated.

"Heero!" Quatre said.

"Quatre? This is…?" Heero questioned the slight blonde boy.

"This is a party Heero, for all of us." Trowa responded.

"Heero….I told you needed to come. Seeing each other is part of the healing process…. silly!" Jaylena said, hugging Duo and Heero at the same time.

"I agree. Although I do see why Wufei was in love with you Duo…" The red haired lady said, followed by Wufei turned the most interesting shade of red when she said that.

"Illana! I'm sure Duo's not interested in that, are you Duo?" Wufei said

Duo smiled wickedly and grinned "Oh I don't know. It might be kind of interesting."

Heero looked a little lost by all this, Duo was still hanging onto him…

"Who are all these people Quatre?" Heero asked, feeling slightly out of his depth.

Quatre grinned and leaned against Trowa shoulder smiling.

"I forget you haven't been here as long as the rest of us. The red haired lady is Illana, she's Wufei's wife."

"Wufei is _married?!_" Heero gasped

Heero goggled at the bright haired lady, she was patiently explaining to the boy in the room that No he couldn't ride the doggy.

"So the child is….. Wufei's son?" Heero said, making that connection. Turning to Wufei he said,

"No wonder you didn't want your wife to know that you were in love with Duo!"

"Oh she already knew…" Wufei said blandly, even though his ears were most likely permanently red.

"You know Trowa and Catherine. This is Angel my cousin." Quatre continued, gesturing to the blonde woman speaking with Jaylena.

"And of course you know Jaylena." Quatre finished.

Heero nodded and allowed Duo to guide him to a corner of the room.

"Heero.." Duo began.

"I know that that last fight we had was pretty bad, but Jay told me some of what you went through. Now don't get mad at her, she felt that I had a right to know."

Heero nodded, his blue eyes fixed on Duos face.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come to you after your accident." Duo asked.

"That's why I didn't Duo. There was a time when I wasn't sure if I'd make it through alive. I didn't want to drag you down with me." Heero whispered.

Duo nods.

"I guess that understandable, but I missed you Heero! You had Jay to help you through the darkest times, I had…. well I had my animals, but it's not the same."

"No it isn't the same.." Heero said, he reached out and hugged Duo.

"I missed you Duo.. I missed you more than you'll ever know."

Duo nodded swiping at the tears forming. "I missed you too Heero…."

Heero smiled "Uhh…So the animals are yours?"

"NO Devon!!! Don't give the Iguana your vegetables!!" Illana cried loudly, interrupting their session.

Heero chuckled.

Duo blushed "Yeah they are mine."

"So do you two intend to spend all night here in the corner or do you intend to circulate?" Jaylena asked.

"Could you go on ahead Duo? I'll be right there.." Heero said.

Duo nodded, and moved towards Trowa and Wufei. Quatre was trying to get the Iguana back into its cage, without much success since it had returned to it's previously intent of proving it's lizardly love to Quatre.

"Jay…Jay…. Jay….." Heero started,

Jaylena patted Heero and grinned, "Yes I know….'I Will Kill you'. That stopped scaring me after the 4th time you said it and didn't follow through."

"Actually, I passed that stage a while ago…" Heero smirked

"Uhh….. should I start running now?" Jaylena asked raising an eyebrow in mock concern.

"No….. I wanted to thank you." Heero blushed when he said it.

"It wasn't a problem Heero, I love you. It was natural for me to tell Duo, who also loves you, about what happened." She said quietly.

Heero hugged her and together they walked back into the party, and for Heero back to Duo.


End file.
